Pokemon Special: El despertar de la Pesadilla
by SaRashi
Summary: una nueva generacion de Pokedex Holders comienza su aventura, determinacion y valor será lo más importante para Haruto, quien solo busca a una persona. En su camino se topa con nuevas amistados y Dex Holders de otras generaciones y a una persona que creyo que nunca mas iba a ver. Mientras que los dex holder investigan algo que paso hace mucho
1. El inicio De La aventura

**Buenas gente, ha pasado tiempo. He tenido problemas con la cuenta y una historia se me ha borrado, en compensación hice esta ya que tampoco tengo los documentos en mi computadora.**

**Espero que les guste y su review es bien recibido.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, los personajes creados sí.**

* * *

"**Pokemon Special: El despertar de la Pesadilla"**

**-El inicio de la Aventura-**

_En una habitación oscura, no podía ver nada. Miraba a todos los lados pero nada solo veía negro, no sé si estoy sentado, parado o flotando. Lo que sea, solo me gustaría saber dónde estoy y más importante como termine así. _

_-Me pregunto desde hace cuánto estoy aquí – dije a la nada esperando una respuesta –Ni siquiera sé porque hablo a la nada –_

_Ni siquiera podía ver mi mano, mire a donde mire era negro. Bueno voy a intentar de recordar como llegue a esta situación: Salí a mi primer viaje, luche contra los líderes, luego ese equipo nuevo… ahora no recuerdo su nombre supongo que no tiene importancia;_

_-Al menos eso recuerdo pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdo otra cosa? - pregunte de nuevo al viento, si es que había viento – Seguro ya me estaré volviendo loco –_

_Siento los parpados pesados, supongo que una siesta no me vendría mal. Al fin y al cabo no creo que me mueva de aquí._

…

_._

_-_Levántate no seas vago –

_Me pareció escuchar una voz. Me levante y note algo diferente, al final noto una pequeña luz y me fije que debajo de mi hay una especie de sendero, como no tenía muchas opciones para hacer me fui caminando por ese camino._

_-Este camino es largo –_

_Seguía caminando hasta que al fin llegue al origen de esa luz extraña, algo me decía que me aleje lo más rápido posible, pero hice caso omiso y me adentre a la abertura brillante._

-No debiste haber venido mocoso –

_De nuevo esa voz, ahora tenía una intriga. Aquella voz… algo me dice que la conozco pero siento como se me eriza la piel. ¿Acaso es miedo? _

_-¿Y que con eso? - _ respondí – _Puedo hacer lo que quiera –_

- Insolente como siempre, bueno prepárate para tu peor pesadilla –

_En eso la luz brillante se va opacando y de repente pareciera como si explotara, cerré los ojos de la impresión, paso unos segundos y pude ver exactamente donde estaba. Ahora recuerdo todo…_

* * *

_**Dos meses atrás.**_

Un chico se levantaba perezosamente de su cama debido al ruido de su alarma, de un golpe tiro su despertador al suelo pero el ruido seguía sonando, no se molestó en aquel ruido y coloco su alarma para colocarlo de silenciador, sin mucho resultado.

-Solo quiero dormir un poco más – decía algo adormilado.

En el tapete de su recamara se encontraba un Pokemon de color naranja con detalles en negro, este al escuchar un objeto arrojado a un punto de la habitación se levantó y de un salto llego a la cama en donde dormía su entrenador, el chico salto por aquel acto inesperado mientras veía como su Growlithe totalmente animado comenzando a lamerle la cara.

-Buen día Yuto – decía el muchacho aun adormilado pero respondiendo el geste de su compañero –Veo que hoy estas de buen humor – el solo ladró asintiendo –Pues este día es especial después de todo, nos vamos de viaje –

-¡Haruto ven a desayunar! – gritaba desde otra parte una voz femenina.

-¡Ya voy! Bueno ya tengo mi mochila lista, me daré una ducha para levantarme.

Tras una ducha rápida salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura se dispuso a buscar su ropa. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros, zapatillas negras con leves líneas amarillas, una playera negra mientras que encima se colocaba una chaqueta de color rojo con líneas en trama blancas y otras de color negra. En su vestimenta predominaba principalmente el negro. Era un muchacho de piel pálida pelo castaño no tan claro ni tan oscuro con un color de ojos verdes.

-Creo que así estoy bien, el negro combina con todo –

Luego de echarse un vistazo bajo con Yuto a desayunar, abajo lo esperaba una señora de no más de 35 años. Tenía pantalones y una blusa con un delantal puesto.

-Buenos días Haru-kun – saludo la señora.

- Hola tía Celes – devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Esperaba más energía de tu parte, pero bueno eres de los tranquilos –

-No quiero emocionarme y saltar como loco por todos lados, esperaba este viaje pero ya estoy algo grande para actuar asi ¿no te parece? – comentaba mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

Continuaron desayunando tranquilamente discutiendo uno que otro tema sin relevancia hasta que llegó el momento donde el muchacho debía partir.

-Asi que te vas… ¿Ya tienes todo? ¿Ropa, cepillo de dientes, ropa limpia? – preguntaba su tía.

-Todo listo y equipado en la mochila, también llevo la carta para el profesor Birch – aseguraba – Definitivamente encontrare a mi padre donde sea que este – dijo mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente – no se me escapara de nuevo –

- Ya veo, desde que falleció tu madre, tu padre pasaba poco tiempo contigo luego salió quien sabe dónde. Pero el hecho que me haya dejado a tu cargo no fue ninguna molestia, me siento feliz de poder criarte – sonreía Celes – Eres un chico listo, seguro que lograras todo lo que te propones. Nunca te rindas además tu madre siempre estará contigo a través de Yuto –

A los 8 años, Haruto perdió a su madre en un viaje que realizaron. Lo único que queda de ella es el pequeño Growlithe que le regalo un día antes de que muriera. Desde entonces cuido a Yuto con cariño por más de que él no es un joven muy expresivo, su tía pocas veces lo vio reírse o que este alegre. Siempre estaba con una mirada seria con su típico ceño fruncido. Ahora que pasaron otros 8 años se decidió a comenzar su viaje pokemon que usualmente se empezaba a la edad de 10 años. De un día a otro decidió esto, aunque a su tía le pareció extraño no le objeto y la apoyo.

-No te preocupes tía, encontrare a mi padre. Conseguiré ganar las medallas de gimnasio y venceré al alto mando – Aseguro firme –Entonces me voy –

-Cuídate Haru-kun -

Con un saludo de mano el chico atravesó la puerta de la casa, su amigo perruno lo seguiría donde iría.

**Haruto:**

Saque mi pequeño diario y me dispuse a escribir mi historia.

-_Haruto Kisho, tengo 16 años. Decidí comenzar mí en busca de mi padre y descubrir porque me dejo con la hermana de mi madre. Vivo en pueblo Verdegal para llegar a Villa Raíz atravesare el túnel Fervergal para atravesar la ruta 116, cruzar Ciudad Férrica, el bosque Petalia, llegar a Ciudad Petalia, pasar por pueblo Escaso y llegar finalmente a Villa Raiz. Entregar mi carta al profesor Birch para que me de la Pokedex y finalmente comenzar mi viaje. No ha de ser sencillo pero ahora ya nada me impedirá lograr mi objetivo –_

Guarde mis anotaciones en mi mochila y comenzar el recorrido este no será algo sencillo.

Al entrar al túnel comenzaron el ataque de los Whismur salvajes pero gracias a que Yuto está a un buen nivel no era nada que un ascuas no solucione, gracias a que años atrás una persona soluciono en problema que teníamos con el túnel para llegar al otro lado y no tener que darnos una enorme vuelta por otras ciudades hasta llegar al mar, podíamos atravesar el tunes sin problemas. Luego de una docena o más de pokemon salvajes logramos atravesar el túnel, nunca guardaba a Yuto en su poke ball prefería que me haga compañía, atravesé lo hierva alta tratando de evitar todos los entrenadores que se les ocurría retarte y no te dejaban escapar, pérdida de tiempo en mi parecer. Aproveche que llevaba puesto mis zapatillas y apresure el paso. Tal vez a este ritmo llegue a la noche y luego de una noche al centro pokemon consiga la Pokedex a la mañana siguiente. Sumido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que choque con algo. Gracias a mi destreza logre estabilizarme sin que me caiga.

-vaya golpe ¿estás bien? - pregunte a la persona con la que choque.

-Y acabo de sacar mi ropa de la tintorería – decía el muchacho quizas mayor que yo, mientras pensaba que clase de tipo era – Tienes suerte de que no se haya ensuciado –

-¿Ah? Como sea estoy apurado – dije mientras reanudaba mi camino dejándole atrás al sujeto que caminaba con su Delcatty – Vestimenta de color negra con líneas rojas, gorro blanco con un detalle de poke ball, ojos rubíes. Un chico peculiar –

Ah sí olvide mencionarlo, me gusta mucho hacer historia. En menos de dos segundos puedo sacar una observación detallada de la persona con la que me encuentro, algo interesante si vives en un pueblo demasiado tranquilo donde suele venir personas para concursos. Gracias a eso pude observar todo tipo de personas movimientos y ataque, logrando que pueda tener muchas estrategias para futuras batallas ya que creo que los concursos no son lo mío.

Logre atravesar el bosque Petalia sin muchas preocupaciones, lo malo de todo es que tengo que volver a pasar por aquí para enfrentarme a mi primer líder, pero primero lo primero la Pokedex. Al fin llegue a ciudad Petalia y note que ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que decidí entrar al centro pokemon a tomar un descanso, luego de alimentar a Yuto y comer también yo, me dirigí a mi habitación esperando el siguiente día. Pero algo me decía que este viaje tendría algo extraño….

* * *

**Como ven es una historia basada en la región Hoenn, aunque algunas partes la saque los juegos. Es un capitulo corto solo a modo de introducción o prologo. **


	2. Tres Entrenadores

**He aquí el capítulo dos, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: pokemon y sus múltiples juegos y bla bla bla no me pertenecen solo los personajes creados por mí son solos míos :3**

* * *

**-Tres entrenadores–**

En un centro pokemon un muchacho se despertaba un poco más animado que su día anterior sin que su perruno amigo no le salte en la cara. Haruto se dispuso a continuar su camino, ya que estaba a tan solos metros de llegar a su destino final, lo cual daría el inicio al viaje de convertirse en un entrenador pokemon.

-¡Buen día Yuto! ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? – pregunto tranquilo a su ya animado pokemon lo cual ladro en señal de asentir –Pues ¡En marcha! –

Termino de recoger sus cosas y cargo su mochila en sus hombros para poder continuar su camino.

-Solo tenemos que pasar por pueblo Escaso y llegaremos a Villa Raiz – comentaba a su perruno amigo –Una tarea sencilla-

O eso es lo que pensaba. De repente en su caminar se topó con unos sujetos de extraña vestimenta, el los ignoro decidiendo continuar su camino pero uno de ellos se puso delante de él obligando que se detenga. Esto hizo que el muchacho arqueara una ceja.

-¿Lo conozco? – pregunto sin respeto alguno al sujeto.

-Eso lo dudo mucho pero me temo que de aquí no podrás pasar niño – respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Ah sí? No tengo tiempo con sujetos raros como ustedes, llevo prisa. Asi que si me permiten necesito continuar – Haruto aparto al hombre y continuo su camino pero una guillotina lo detuvo –Interesante… ¿Qué es lo que quieres cobarde? – dijo ahora ya enojado mientras que Yuto ya se ponía a la defensiva.

-Nosotros nada, solo tenemos ordenes de que nadie pase de aquí – dijo otro de los sujetos que en total eran de cuatro –No lo tomes personal pero no puedes salir de aquí – Ante esto Haruto solo rio - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Sabes que puedo quitarte el cuello en cualquier momento mocoso? –

-Yo que tu miraría de nuevo a tu Scyther – menciono tranquilamente mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos.

El sujeto miro su pokemon y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente estaba apuntando con sus guillotinas, solo que, ya se encontraba fuera de pelea.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios hiciste mocoso?! – Pregunto enfadado al momento del que el Scyther caía derrotado -¿En qué momento hiciste eso? –

- Te aconsejo dos cosas: primero en que observes mejor a tu rival y, segundo no te fijaste si tenía un pokemon conmigo – le decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Por cierto tus compañeros necesitaran ayuda –

Y efectivamente, detrás de él sujeto donde estaban sus compañeros que habían rodeado a Haruto yacían en el suelo. Alrededor se podían apreciar pequeñas excavaciones donde se veía un poco de fuego mientras el Growlithe se rascaba su oreja como si nada hubiera pasado. El tipo estaba estupefacto en algo que pasó en menos de cinco minutos. Quería decir algo pero no le salía nada de su boca. El castaño solo suspiro y continúo su camino mientras Yuto lo seguía feliz.

-Una última cosa – decía a espalda –Te aconsejo que no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres terminar asi y que lleves a tus compañeros a que se curen, probablemente yuto los habrá quemado un poco – y sin más continuo su camino.

El sujeto seguía impresionado, luego de unos instantes se largó del lugar. Mientras la puerta del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia se abría, mientras una persona miraba, a su lado estaba un joven de gorra blanca.

* * *

-Interesante chico, su objetivo al entablar esa conversación con ese sujeto carente de moda fue que no notara mientras que su Growlithe usaba excavar para salir en determinados puntos para dar con un lanzallamas al Scyther y luego a los otros tres tipos, lo curioso de todo esto fue que, por más que hubo un pequeño ruido, el hombre que hablaba con el muchacho no lo noto hasta que este le hizo saber, este chico ¿qué tipo de Dex Holder será? – analizaba el chico de la gorra – A todo esto ¿Por qué me llamaste? – dijo mientras miraba a la persona un poco más adulta.

-Era precisamente por esos sujetos pero ya será necesario – dijo simplemente.

-¿¡Querrías que ensucie a mis bellos pokemon?! ¡De eso nada! – replico el de ojo rubíes.

- Y aquí vamos – pensó el hombre – Ya no interesa, te salvaste pero eso solo era una parte. Busca a tu amiga y a tu otro amigo que son Dex Holder les tengo una misión – dijo más seriamente – tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar. Es probable que un grupo se esté empezando a mover – ante la mención de esto, el oji rubí puso atención a lo que decía su progenitor.

-¿De qué tan peligroso es esto? – inquirió el muchacho.

-Solo digamos que una catástrofe como sucedió en la leyenda de la antigua región podría volver a suceder –

* * *

Por otra parte, Haruto finalmente llego a villa Raiz y se dispuso a buscar el laboratorio del profesor Birch. Al ser un pequeño pueblo no le resulto difícil encontrarlo luego de caminar y mirar los alrededores entro al laboratorio.

-¿Disculpen, este es el laboratorio del Profesor Birch? - pregunto el oji verde. A un asistente que vio por aquí.

-¡Oh tú debes ser uno de los nuevos entrenadores! – Exclamo animado –El profesor llegara en breve, siéntete libre de recorrer por aquí – respondió volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿_A qué se referirá con uno de los nuevos? ¿Eso quiere decir que habrá otros entrenadores? _Bah simples estorbos – se decía al tiempo que miraba por los alrededores del lugar, su compañero solo lo observaba como siempre esperando cualquier señal.

Se dispuso a recorrer el laboratorio pero nada le fue interesante, algún que otro informe sobre una mesa, muestras de bayas para quien sabe que experimento, un centro de recuperación para pokemon salvajes heridos posiblemente. Lo que le llamo la atención es que en piso de la parte superior del lugar, en una ventana, conectaba con una casa que se encontraba en un gran árbol. Luego de eso no encontró nada interesante. Luego de mirar el lugar finalmente llego el profesor junto con otras dos personas.

-Al fin aquí – comento Birch mientras noto que el castaño lo miraba – Tú debes ser Haruto ¿no? –

-Asi es, vengo para obtener mi Pokedex e iniciar mi viaje –respondió cortamente, los dos acompañantes que llegaron con el profesor lo miraron de forma curiosa.

-Vaya chico, por lo que veo no te gusta perder el tiempo – una de las personas era un muchacho.

-Si me lo preguntan es demasiado directo – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la otra persona que era una joven.

-Oigan no empecemos una discusión ¿quieren? Están aquí para que reciban sus enciclopedias además de un compañero que les ayudara en su aventura – objeto Birch notando que la situación se estaba calentando.

Los tres jóvenes se miraban a modo de inspeccionarse uno a uno, se podía percibir chispas en sus miradas, cuando el profesor dijo eso cada uno hizo un gesto e ignoraron a los otros.

-Como sea, profesor vayamos al grano que tengo algo de prisa – comento el castaño.

-Bueno bueno – el profesor prosiguió a dar la explicación – Como saben mi nombre es Birch, soy el profesor investigador encargado de la región Hoenn y también es mi misión entregarles a ustedes esto – detrás de él se encontraba una mesa que contenía una caja que hizo el ademan de abrirlo – Esto le ayudara a recolectar información alrededor de su viaje, también es mi deber entregarle un compañero, estos son los pokemon iniciales que se les entrega en la región Hoenn – tras de él una asistente trajo tres poke balls – Estos son Treecko, Mudkip y Torchic – dicho esto los libero para que los nuevos entrenadores los examinaran, los tres lo miraban minuciosamente para luego asentir con su cabeza – Bueno es difícil elegir a estos pokemon pero no se peleen por el mismo…

-Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip – dijeron Haruto, el otro muchacho y la chica respectivamente. El profesor se sorprendió ante rápida decisión con una gota en su cabeza.

-Bueno eso fue rápido. Ahora les entregare su Pokedex, este registrara sus datos –

El primero en recibirlo fue el muchacho, este lo recibió muy animado.

-Nombre: Isao, Edad: 16 Pokedex holder registrado –

El muchacho de joven Isao vestía con unos jeans gastados color azul, zapatos negros, playera negra y arriba una chaqueta roja oscura, su pelo era de color rubio con unos ojos azules claros. Se notaba que era un muchacho muy energético.

-¡Bien al fin puedo comenzar! – exclamo animado el rubio.

La siguiente en obtener su Pokedex fue la joven.

-Nombre Scarlet; Edad 15 Pokedex holder registrada –

La joven tenía una falda de color rojo pardo con unas medias largas negras, zapatos rojos en juego con su falda, en la parte superior usaba una camisa blanca con una pequeña chaquetilla negra, de cabello rojo escarlata y ojos de igual color haciendo alusión a su nombre. Ella portaba una mirada serena y seria.

-Primer paso listo – comento mirando su Pokedex.

Por ultimo le toco al castaño.

-Nombre: Haruto, Edad: 16 Pokedex holder registrado –

Haruto lo guardo sin mucha importancia mientras miraba a su nuevo pokemon, este lo miraba de forma tranquila.

-Luego de ver tu desempeño veremos que nombre ponerte Treecko – le dijo a su nuevo pokemon mientras que Yuto miraba contento.

-Muy bien su viaje comenzara ahora, a lo largo de su aventura encontraran desafíos, nuevos entrenadores y pokemon de diferentes formas y tamaños pero lo importante es divertirse – todos asintieron – una cosa más, al recibir la Pokedex los convierte en dex holders: su misión también es trabajar con otros entrenadores también poseedores de la Pokedex en caso de que algo ocurra – nuevamente asintieron con la cabeza –Bueno no tengo nada más que decirles ¡que tengan buen viaje! –

-Bueno pequeño Torchic tenemos que entrenarte para que evoluciones pronto, nos vemos ¡Cuando nos encontremos tendremos una batalla Haruto! – sin más que decir el rubio partió.

-Esta Mudkip deberá ser entrenada debidamente, con su permiso iré a recorrer los bosques –

Y asi los dos posibles rivales del castaño partieron, el también hizo el ademan de retirarse pero algo lo detuvo.

-Haruto esto es para ti, me dijeron que te lo entreguen cuando llegues aquí – el profesor Birch le entrego una carta, este lo recibió y lo guardo en su mochila.

-Gracias profesor, con su permiso me retiro –

Haruto se retiró del laboratorio del profesor Birch comenzando finalmente su viaje.

* * *

-Son muchachos curiosos – de la ventana superior del laboratorio descendió una castaña de ojos color zafiro – ¡Ya llegue! – comento llegando hasta el profesor.

-Al fin llegas ¿me trajiste las muestras? – pregunto el profesor.

-Aquí tienes, no sé porque me pediste tierra de aquel lugar pero te los traje – le entrego a su padre una caja con un poco de tierra.

-Solo es una investigación, por cierto ve a buscar a tus amigos que Norman los está buscando -

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – y como vino se fue la pequeña castaña.

Tres nuevos entrenadores comienzan su viaje ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

* * *

**Bueno he estado enferma, no hay mucho en este episodio de relevante pero de a poco la historia se tornara interesante espero que les vaya gustando. SaRashi fuera :D**


	3. Una Chica Misteriosa

**Hola a todos! Bueno los dos capítulos serian la introducción a esto, espero a que les guste el comienzo de este trama ya que estoy tratando de hacer el remake de mi primera historia, al final daré un pequeño aviso. Sin otra cosa que poner… empecemos! **

**Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece, mi mente hace uso los personajes para la historia. Los creados si son míos.**

* * *

**-Una Chica Misteriosa-**

**Haruto:**

Bien ya tengo la Pokedex y un nuevo Pokemon ¿Qué nombre tendrá? Bueno más adelante pensare en eso. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es comprar algunas cosas de la tienda, luego entrenar un poco y ya veremos cómo va todo. Por supuesto no puedo olvidar mi objetivo, encontrar a mi padre.

-¿Qué hare después de encontrarlo? – Me pregunte logrando una mirada confusa por parte de mis dos pokemon –Ya pensare en ello más adelante, no tiene caso preocuparse por cosas sin importancia ahora –

También me fue curioso aquellas dos personas más al que el profesor dio la Pokedex, solo son estorbos, no importa como sea cumpliré mi cometido.

-Creo que tengo que entrenar un poco, me gustaría ver el potencial de este Treecko –

Me dirigí a la ruta 103 para enfrentarme a algún que otro pokemon salvaje en la hierba alta, algo que todo entrenador debe saber que si quieres buscar pokemon salvajes para subir de nivel o atraparlos es yendo a la hierba.

Luego de varias batallas, logre subir algunos niveles al pokemon, sí que era muy luchador el pequeño, pero no era necesario que pelee de mas ya que solo es un simple entrenamiento.

-Es suficiente Treecko, ya tengo el nombre pero será luego de comer un poco – agregue – vamos al centro pokemon para almorzar y comprar algunas provisiones –

De vuelta al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Petalia, vi que en la televisión algunas noticias –

-_"_Unas extrañas desapariciones se han reportado en algunas zonas de Hoenn, de acuerdo a las investigaciones; el horario de estas anomalías es a partir de las ocho de la noche y las principales víctimas son jóvenes entrenadores de quince a dieciocho años. Recomendamos que no salgan de noche y que…. –

Bah, solo los que tienen miedo deben ver eso, ignore el resto del reportaje y me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar un pequeño descanso. Mientras iba por los pasillos una persona choco de forma "no tan delicada" contra mí, reaccione a tiempo para que no caiga.

-Discúlpeme, no iba por donde andaba –

Sin esperar una respuesta mía continúo su corrida. Por el lado contrario del pasillo donde yo estaba.

-Se fue muy pronto, no pude verle su rostro pero si cabello era muy oscuro de aquella chica, supongo que ha de ser de mi edad. En fin –

Luego de caminar un poco más y entrar por fin en mi habitación, note un pequeño detalle. En la un mueble que se encontraba cerca de mi cama estaba una pequeña nota, curioso lo abrí y lo leí.

-"Ven a las nueve de la noche al bosque Petalia. Tenemos información sobre tu padre."

¿Qué significa esto? Quien era el que me dejo esta carta, no puedo saber con exactitud y la firma que dejo solo tiene la sigla de "T.N" eso puede derivarse a muchas posibilidades. Era claro que iría, pero más claro de que era una posible trampa. No me importa, si quiere jugar entonces juguemos, libere al Treecko para darle su mote.

-Veamos… ¿qué te parece Soma? – Le dije pero de inmediato me lo negó - ¿No te gusta? pero si es un buen nombre para un macho – de nuevo negó, creo que ya tengo el motivo -¿Significa que no eres macho? – Treecko asintió –Eres hembra, esto no me lo esperaba, pero eres muy fuerte para ser una chica – la moleste, como resultado se subió a mi cabeza y me despeino –Ya ya, bueno entonces eres hembra, tengo que buscarte un nombre apropiado para la dama - ¿Y Kazeya? –

La Treecko asintió contenta, tener una hembra en mi equipo será un tanto extraño, no es que no tenga problemas, después de todo mi tía me crio asi que tengo un punto a mi favor con las chicas.

-Entonces Kazeya ¿Me ayudaras a recolectar las medallas? –

Kazeya asintió muy motivada, libere a Yuto para que se conozcan. Si tengo una batalla doble creo que harán buen equipo por más de que sean de tipos con desventaja y ventaja entre sí.

-Yuto y Kazeya espero que se lleven bien – les dije a ambos pokemon, ellos se miraron y se saludaron (en su idioma supongo) con una lamida perruna por parte de Yuto y Kazeya llenándose de baba. Creo que estos dos se llevaran bien.

Luego de esa presentación, los guarde y fui al gimnasio para buscar mi primera medalla. El centro y el gimnasio se encontraban cerca por lo que no me tomo esfuerzo llegar.

Al entrar al lugar encontré a un sujeto mayor hablando con un muchacho de pelos verdes. La mirada del mayor era un tanto seria pero no me asustaba.

-¿Disculpe se encuentra el líder de gimnasio? – pregunte, al parecer no se percataron de mi presencia porque se giraron un poco sorprendidos de verme.

-Entonces me retiro señor norman, hasta luego – dijo el de pelo verde y se retiró del establecimiento. Mientras que el señor se acercó a mí.

- ¿Tienes alguna medalla chico? – pregunto secamente. Al parecer le gustaba asustar a los entrenadores, pero no me sentía asustado.

-No señor, por eso he venido aquí para conseguir mi primera medalla – le respondí.

-Lo siento chico pero aun no estas a mi nivel para retarme, te sugiero que vayas al gimnasio de ciudad Férrica, y derrotes a su líder. Tras tener la mitad de las medallas puedes venir a desafiarme –

-Comprendo, entonces con su permiso me retiro –

Salí del local un tanto frustrado, quería conseguir mi primera medalla, pero al parecer no podría. Tengo que ir a ciudad Férrica y ahí lo conseguiré.

Aún era de tarde, recorrí la ciudad buscando alguna pista sobre aquella nota que me había llegado, pero al parecer los lugareños no querían responder, en fin. Fui a la ruta cercana para ver si hay unos cuantos entrenadores para probar mi equipo, ya que al luchar contra pokemon salvajes, a pesar de que ganas experiencia no me ayuda mucho a realizar alguna estrategia.

Recorrí la ruta 104 en busca de alguien que desee luchar, pero no había nadie. Mire la playa, la hierba alta, el camino hacia el bosque pero nada, era raro. Mire el Pokenav que me dio mi tía para revisar la hora: 8:30 pm ¿Tan tarde ya se me hizo? El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto pero bueno, tengo menos de media hora para ver el bosque y averiguar quién me envió la sudichosa nota.

El ambiente era extraño, solo había una pequeña casa del muelle en todo el perímetro pero nadie alrededor. Les dio miedo el reportaje de la televisión. En mi opinión eran puras patrañas. Al recorrer todo mire de nuevo la hora y solo faltaban cinco minutos. Bueno era mejor entrar al bosque y ver qué pasaba.

**Narración Normal:**

Haruto entro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo al bosque Petalia, miraba como algunos pokemon se disponían a dormir mientras que otros salían a su modo nocturno, no le dio importancia siguiendo su camino en busca de alguna señal de aquella carta que encontró en su recamara.

Cualquiera que entrara a un bosque en plena noche le asustaría pero a él no le daba importancia, solo caminaba tranquilo. Luego de varios minutos se cansó de recorrer.

-Si iban a citarme hubieran dicho una hora en que aparecieran – resoplo molesto – Más vale de que no haya sido una broma –

Continuo dando unos pasos más hasta que…

-Crac –

Un crujido de rama de árbol lo alerto, de inmediato miro a todos lados pero no hayo nada, suspiro pensando que haya sido algún pokemon salvaje. Pero entre algunos árboles logro ver una imperceptible sombra. En eso arrojo algo al suelo.

-Vaya al fin quisiste aparecer – señalo hacia los arboles -¿Ya saldrás? –

Espero alguna respuesta pero nada, su paciencia estaba acabando pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento un potente torrente de agua se dirigía hacia él, tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar aquel ataque mientras arrojaba nuevamente algo al suelo.

-¿No quieres hablar pero si atacarme? Eso no me parece muy cortes que digamos- dijo –Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Te dignaras a salir? –

Al no tener una respuesta de nuevo se le topo una vena, si quería jugar entonces jugaría. Con cuidado tomo un poco de arena, y de un salto ágil se colocó detrás de su atacante, este se sorprendió pero reacciono para darla una patada a Haruto el cual lo sostuvo con su otra mano libre, para arrojarle la arena en el rostro. Al tener la arena en sus ojos emitido un chillido, no se le podía ver con claridad porque tenía una máscara que solo dejaba sus ojos a la vista.

-Vaya no pensé que una chica seria mi atacante – se burló -¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser mordida o atacada con bala semillas? –

La joven no comprendió eso hasta que un ladrido lo asusto.

A su lado se encontraba un Growlithe y Treecko preparando para atacar en cuanto su entrenador le ordenara. Ella se tensó.

-Eres muy astuto niño – dijo sin miedo a pesar de estar rodeada –Pero olvidaste por donde vino el torrente de agua –

-¿Qué…

-¡Marill! ¡Rayo burbuja! –

De entre los arbustos salió un Marill disparando directamente a Yuto y Kazeya, la última no recibió tanto daño por su resistencia de tipo pero parece que el can salió un poco dañado.

-¡Yuto retrocede! ¡Kazeya ataque rápido! –

Yuto al estar frente a Kazeya, hicieron un relevo rápido sin que el can perdiera la guardia, mientras que la geco aceleraba sus movimientos para darle un golpe al Marill que no recibió mucho daño, parecía que era de un nivel superior.

-¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! ¡Viento Hielo! –

De un gran soplido lanzo un torrente frio hacia la Treecko que la esquivo por muy poco.

-Al parecer la desventaja de tipo lo aprovechaste en ventaja – menciono –Perfecto será la batalla que estaba buscando –Probemos esto: ¡Colmillo ágil tipo E! –

La Treecko retrocedió dejando ver levemente a Yuto que al usar agilidad se movió más rápido dando círculos, la Marill miraba cada lado pero al estar girando y girando se mareo, Yuto aprovecho para usar colmillo rayo, la Marill no pudo evadirlo debido al mareo por lo que recibió un golpe critico dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Marill! – la chica misteriosa corrió en busca de su pokemon sosteniéndola con las manos –Yuto sigue fuerte como siempre Haruto – exclamo la chica sonriendo –Ha pasado tiempo ¿no crees? –

Haruto solo miraba intrigado.

-¿Te conozco? –

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Eres malo… Bueno, supongo que luego de diez años no te recuerdas de tu amiga –

En eso la chica se sacó revelo su identidad.

Al estar totalmente cubierta de negro, no se podía ver su vestimenta. Unos jeans azules con una camisa con varias estampas, tenía zapatos marrones al estilo vaquero, ato su cabello castaño oscuro en una coleta de costado mientras acomodaba su flequillo que se había desparramado para mirar a Haruto con sus ojos violetas.

Cuando Haruto lo vio le pareció extrañamente conocida la chica que estaba en frente suyo pero no podía recordar quien era exactamente. Por lo que puso un semblante de confusión.

La chica suspiro, sin duda el chico no la reconoció.

-¿El nombre Azura te dice algo? – pronuncio.

-Azura… Yo te conozco – en tres segundos por fin pudo recordar -¡Azura Itsuki! – Por fin recordó.

-Ya era hora – rio la joven.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Según recuerdo te fuiste a Sinnoh con tu madre – comento mientras Yuto se acercaba a ella –Tu también recuerdas de mi ahora Yuto – dijo mientras la acariciaba.

- Acabo de llegar, te vi entrar en el bosque y quise darte una pequeña sorpresa - aclaro.

-Cierto, recuerdo que te encantaba asustarme. También lo de la nota fue obra tuya entonces - comento Haruto mirándola con Kazeya en su hombro.

-¿Qué nota? Yo no te di nada – dijo extrañada.

-¿No fuiste tú? – le pregunto ahora él extrañado, ella solo negó mirándola preocupada –Entonces esto aún no termina –

-¿Haruto que está pasando? –

Haruto solo la miro, algo raro iba a pasar. Aun no encontró al remitente

-Nada solo me… ¡Cuidado! –

Gracias a su agilidad, pudo proteger a la chica de una descarga eléctrica que se iba directamente hacia ellos.

-Asi que fuiste tú el que noqueo a mis soldados, no eres tan descuidado como pensaba – dijo una voz a lo lejos –De igual forma, de esta noche no pasaras ni tú, ni tu amiguita – ¡Electabuzz rayo! –

Un enorme pokemon amarillo salió rápidamente de los arbustos lanzando una potente descarga eléctrica, Haruto abrazo a Azura para protegerla del golpe pero Kazeya se interpuso entre ella y el ataque recibiendo la descarga que, por más de que el tipo eléctrico no es muy efectivo al planta la daño seriamente dejándola paralizada.

-¡Kazeya! ¡Esto va en serio! ¡Yuto Lanzallamas! –

Growlithe lanzo su ataque pero el Electabuzz lo esquivo como si nada.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Me aburres niño –

Un hombre salió detrás del Electabuzz con un traje totalmente en negro solo se podía ver una "N" en su pecho.

-Una "N" como en la nota, entonces debió ser él quien me dejo la nota – pensó el oji verde –

-No entiendo que está sucediendo pero ese tipo no me agrada ¿Haruto aun recuerdas la lucha coordinada? – le pregunto la oji violeta colocándose a su lado con una pokeball en mano.

-¿Acaso estás pensando? –

-Ese Electabuzz tiene un alto nivel, lo mejor será enfrentarlo entre dos – Azura lanzo su pokeball revelando un Vulpix que salió echando fuego – En mi equipo solo ella es de tipo fuego, Vulpix es hora de luchar junto a Yuto de nuevo –

Al reencontrarse ambos pokemon se dieron un saludo rápido para prepararse para la batalla.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? Esto terminara de un golpe. Y yo que quería divertirme – comento desilusionado el tipo.

-Entonces asi será Azura, Yuto prepárate –

-Vulpix, excavar –

-Yuto, lanzallamas –

Vulpix se acercó lo más que pudo al adversario para desaparecer entre las tierras, en segundos Yuto lanzo le fuego directo al agujero con mucha potencia.

-¡Eso es lo más patético que he visto! ¡Electabuzz onda voltio! –

No perdió el tiempo y lanzo una onda eléctrica al Growlithe que lo esquivo entrando en la excavación luego de lanzar su ataque.

Debajo del pokemon enemigo salió un montón de tierra abriéndose un túnel, de este salió Vulpix seguido de un lanzallamas detrás, Electabuzz recibió el ataque, no terminado ahí Yuto salió.

-¡Llamarada doble! –

El sujeto no pudo dar una orden ya que su pokemon cayó abrasado por las llamas.

-Nada mal niños, nos veremos en otra ocasión – el sujeto saco un Kadabra que uso telestransportación desapareciendo al rato. Los dos jóvenes se relajaron.

-¡Genial hace mucho que no luchaba de esta forma! – festejo la oji violeta mientras abrazaba a su pokemon.

-Nada mal para hacerlo luego de mucho tiempo – dijo Haruto mientras que guardaba a sus pokemon para que descansen –Supongo que hay mucho que hablar pero tengo que llevar a Kazeya a que la revisen –

-También a mi Marill, no tenías que lastimarla tanto - se quejó como una niña.

-Fue tu culpa al no decirme quien eras – se excusó.

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa – aclaro al momento que guardaba su Vulpix –Bueno mejor vámonos o iniciaremos la tercera guerra pokemon.

Con eso el viaje de Haruto dio un pequeño giro inesperado. Una amiga de la infancia reaparece frente a él y un extraño sujeto aparece, solo tenía esa "N" en su chaqueta como pista. Ahora solo quería descansar, con su Azura salieron del bosque para llegar a Ciudad Férrica y al centro pokemon.

* * *

**Je je je que les pareció? De a poco dejare algunas cosas en clave, me encanta el drama y el suspenso *risa malvada***

**Al aviso que anuncie antes: me gustaría que los autores formaran parte del fic, necesito de tres personajes, no importa si es masculino o femenino. Porque no lo hago yo? Porque es más divertido que ustedes tengan participación **** necesitare estos datos.**

**Nombre(con apellido si quieren) Caracteristicas (vestimenta, color de pelo, de ojos.) tipo de carácter, pokemon inicial (pueden elegir hasta Sinnoh) y unos datos extras que me quieran aportar.**

**Ya que dispongo de tiempo libre continuare *redoble de tambores* Amor Pokespe! Creo que ya era hora **

**Sin más que decir nos vemos pronto. Y dejen a esta autora un review para que no vaya a su rincón emo TuT. **


End file.
